sphinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Inventory Stela
The Inventory Stela (also known as King's Daughter's Stela) is an Ancient Egyptian commemorative tablet dating to the (c. 670 BCE), that portrays the Sphynx (Hwran) as having been established before Khufu (2580 BCE). Composition The stela was discovered near the , in 1858, by the French archaeologist Auguste Mariette while excavating the Temple of Isis.Margaret Bunson: Encyclopedia of Ancient Egypt (= Facts-on-File Library of World History-series). Infobase Publishing, New York 2014, ISBN 1438109970, page 181.Miroslav Verner: The Pyramids: The Mystery, Culture, and Science of Egypt's Great Monuments. Grove/Atlantic Inc., 2007, ISBN 0802198635, page 212. Upon discovery, the Inventory Stela was already damaged. Thus its original size is unknown. The tablet is made of polished granite, and decorated with a commemorative inscription and a so-called apparition window. The apparition window names 22 divine deities. The states that Khufu "restored" Hwran (the Sphinx), eluding that the Sphinx was established even before his time.Sandra Sandri: Har-pa-chered (Harpokrates) (= Orientalia Lovaniensia analecta, 151. Band). Peeters Publishers, Leuven 2006, ISBN 904291761X, page 268. :“Long live The King of Upper and Lower Egypt, Khufu, given life :He found the house of Isis, Mistress of the Pyramid, :by the side of the hollow of Hwran (The Sphinx) :and he built his pyramid beside the temple of this goddess :and he built a pyramid for the King’s daughter Henutsen beside this temple. :The place of Hwran Horemakhet is on the South side of the House of Isis, Mistress of the pyramid :He restored the statue, all covered in painting, :of the guardian of the atmosphere, who guides the winds with his gaze. :He replaced the back part of the Nemes head-dress, which was missing with gilded stone :The figure of this god, cut in stone, is solid and will last to eternity, :keeping its face looking always to the East” Criticism Mainstream historians and Egyptologists criticize the credibility of the Inventory Stela as a text of s, poor elaboration, and a fake created by local priests as a political stunt for financial and economic donations.Miroslav Verner: The Pyramids: The Mystery, Culture, and Science of Egypt's Great Monuments. Grove/Atlantic Inc., 2007, ISBN 0802198635, page 212.Peter Jánosi: Die Pyramidenanlagen der Königinnen (= Denkschriften der Gesamtakademie, Österreichische Akademie der Wissenschaften, volume 13). Vienna 1996, ISBN 3700122071, p. 11, 125. Any research exploring the possibility of the Sphinx being older than the accepted paradigm, is charged as . Garrett G. Fagan: Archaeological Fantasies: How Pseudoarchaeology Misrepresents the Past and Misleads the Public. Psychology Press, 2006, ISBN 0415305926, pp. 111-112. (See how archaeological scandals by the mainstream, are used to ensure the accepted historical paradigm). The moderating editors of the Wikipedia article erroneously state, multiple times, that the claim was the Temple of Isis having been existed since before the time of Khufu, rather than stating correctly that the claim was concerning the Hwran (Sphinx). The Stele shows that Khufu "found the house of Isis", and "restored the statue, all covered in painting, of the guardian of the atmosphere". References Category:Sphinx Category:Age of Sphinx